Electric vehicles mean vehicles driven by using electricity and may be classified into battery powered electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles. In this case, battery powered electric vehicles are driven by only using electricity, which are generally designated as electric vehicles. Also, hybrid electric vehicles mean vehicles driven by using electricity and fossil fuel.
Also, electric vehicles as described above each include a battery for supplying electricity for driving. Particularly, battery-powered electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles charge a battery using power supplied from an external power supply and drives an electric motor using the power charged in the battery.
When one of electric vehicles described above charges a battery using prevailing power provided by a socket built in home, a charging device assembly for an electric vehicle is used.
The charging device assembly includes a connector connected to the electric vehicle, a plug connected to the socket, and a cable connecting the connector to the plug.
Also, a charge control device connected to the cable is included. The charge control device may be provided on the cable to be detachable or may be provided as a cable-integrated shape not to be easily separated from the cable.
The charge control device may be disposed outdoors while charging the electric vehicle. In this case, for stable charge, the charge control device itself is necessary to satisfy requirements of being resistant to an outside temperature, outside humidity, vibrations, and impacts.
The charge control device provides a user with various pieces of information related to charge. For example, information related to charge or failure information may be displayed through a light emitting diode (LED) having certain color.
Accordingly, when the charge is performed outdoors, the user is necessary to come close to a location within easy range of the eye of the user and to check a charge state or whether a failure is present.
This may cause inconvenience of the user. When weather conditions are poor, for example, when it is rainy or snowy or a temperature is too high or low, greater inconvenience may be caused.